ThunderCats (2011): Japanese Dub Prediction
This show is very fantas---- HOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! {clears throat} Oh, I meant to say that this show is very fantastic... indeed. Greetings, all who visit this wiki. I am your Chaotic Lord, Ouroburos, and for tonight, this article is just my idea for the ThunderCats reboot Japanese dub (What is with me and Japanese dubs, people?!). And before you ask... yes, I WILL be planning to review this magnificent series in the near future. In the meantime, there are just other things I still have to do before we can get the show totally rollin' About the show IT'S F***ING THUNDERCATS!!!!! Is there really much to say? Combined with great animation provided by Studio 4*C, a very interesting storyline, cool music, and especially an overall fluid atmosphere that even brings the most diehard TC fans (like myself) what they actually want. As much as I loved the original cartoon, this reboot is just WIN (so far)! From Lion-O mastering the Sight Beyond Sight ability to Cheetara finally having some character development of her own and to even Tygra and Cheetara finally proving their love for each other, it just shows that the idea of the ThunderCats remake might sound good on paper... but immediately becomes legendary when finally executed! Although sometimes the characterization seems cliched and the first season ending made me think, "WTF did I just watch!?", the 2011 version of ThunderCats is still pretty epic and does not disappoint. You can currently watch it on Adult Swim's Toonami! I've been waiting to have the ThunderCats on this wiki in some form... that IS, as of right now, just Japanese version thoughts. As I've mentioned before, the series is also receiving a review made by yours truly. On a side note, despite the heavily-influenced Japanese animation you see in the reboot (same goes for the original show), ThunderCats IS NOT anime. There are American-made cartoons that are very similar in this aspect; with some examples being Teen Titans, Avatar: The Last Airbender (wasn't this actually Korean? :P), Transformers Animated, and even Batman Beyond (the voice actor for Lion-O, Will Friedle, did Batman's/Terry McGinnis's voice in this here show that I also enjoyed as a kid). My dub prediction I'll have, and bear with me on this, TONS OF FUN WITH THIS ONE!!! While the Soul Eater redub and Total Drama Japanese dub predictions had some fun to them, in the end, I felt slightly uninterested in the both of the previous projects. Maybe because when it comes to Soul Eater, all fans really want out of that is a second season... and don't even get me started about the Total Drama franchise (I admit to liking the series when I was younger, but as I grew older, my mind and heart were telling me to ignore this piece of crap). One particular reason I'm doing this dub prediction is because of the progress Transformers Animated went through to get an official Japanese version... and trust me! There are clips on YouTube and also Japanese opening and ending themes. I'm not kidding. ;) And because both the TC reboot and Transformers Animated are similar in the fact that Studio 4*C worked on both of them, I also am in need of a few Transformers Animated seiyuus for this one. Call me crazy, but I see some of them as fitting for some sort of character role. But unlike Transformers Animated, this ThunderCats prediction of mine won't have Japanese opening/closing themes... shocker, huh? Because I'm leaving that decision to the users, instead. Please show me as much imagination as possible... and while you're at it, do not touch the samoflange. Thank you! Cast *Lion-O/Leo: Will Friedle (original), Takahiro Sakurai (Japanese) *Tygra: Matthew Mercer (original), Nobutoshi Canna (Japanese) *Cheetara: Emmanuelle Chriqui (original), Ryoko Nagata (Japanese) *Panthro: Kevin Michael Richardson (original), Tessho Genda (Japanese) *WilyKat: Eamon Pirrucello (original), Junko Noda (Japanese) *WilyKit: Madeleine Hall (original), Mika Kanai (Japanese) *Snarf: Satomi Kohrogi (original/Japanese) *Pumyra: Pamela Adlon (original), Mie Sonozaki (Japanese) *Mumm-Ra: Robin Atkin Downes (original), Norio Wakamoto (Japanese) *Grune: Clancy Brown (original), Wataru Takagi (Japanese) *Jaga: Corey Burton (original), Masaaki Tsukada (Japanese) *Tygus: Corey Burton (original), Katashi Ishizuka (Japanese) *Slithe: Dee Bradley Baker (original), Nobuyuki Hiyama (Japanese) *Koinelius Tunar: Robin Atkin Downes (original), Hiroki Yasumoto (Japanese) *Ro-Bear Bill: Dee Bradley Baker (original), Kappei Yamaguchi (Japanese) *Lynx-O: Kevin Michael Richardson (original), Chikao Otsuka (Japanese) *Sauro: Kevin Michael Richardson (original), Go Shinomiya (Japanese) *Anet: Kevin Michael Richardson (original), Takaya Kuroda (Japanese) *Claudus: Larry Kenney (original), Banjo Ginga (Japanese) *Kask: Matthew Mercer (original), Yuji Ueda (Japanese) *Khamai: James Arnold Taylor (original), Mitsuo Iwata (Japanese) *Panthera: Cree Summer (original), Ai Orikasa (Japanese) *Aburn: Jim Meskimen (original), Tetsu Inada (Japanese) *Young Cheetara: Grey DeLisle (original), Ai Kayano (Japanese) *Young Lion-O: Tara Strong (original), Yuki Matsuoka (Japanese) *Driller: Matthew Mercer (original), Kazuhiko Inoue (Japanese) *Jorma: Corey Burton (original), Shozo Iizuka (Japanese) *Addicus as "Monkian" in the original 1980s cartoon: Robin Atkin Downes (original), Narushi Ikeda (Japanese) *Kaynar as "Jackalman" in the original 1980s cartoon: Dee Bradley Baker (original), Yusuke Numata *Vultaire: Michael McKean (original), Ryusei Nakao (Japanese) *Ancient Spirits of Evil: Kevin Michael Richardson/Jim Cummings (original), Hidekatsu Shibata/Anri Katsu (Japanese) *Ratar-O: Carlo Rota (original), Jurota Kosugi (Japanese) Additional cast *Koji Yusa *Daisuke Kishio *Makoto Tsumura *Unsho Ishizuka *Tetsu Shiratori *Mamoru Miyano *Chafurin *Masami Kikuchi *Ai Orikasa *Naoki Yanagi *Jun Mizuki *Hiroshi Ito *Akeno Watanabe *Kenyuu Horiuchi *Junko Takeuchi *Fumiko Orikasa *Daisuke Matsuoka *Masako Nozawa *Ryo Horikawa *Toshio Furukawa *Urara Takano *Yukari Tamura *Shiho Kawaragi *Satsuki Yukino *Takeshi Kusao *Emiri Kato *Yuuto Kazama *Isshin Chiba *Hideyuki Hori *Daisuke Namikawa *Eri Kitamura *Daisuke Ono *Mitsuhiro Ichiki *Hiroshi Kamiya *Eiji Tsuda *Kenta Miyake *Misato Fukuen *Megumi Ogata *Toru Furuya *Taeko Kawata *Chie Nakamura *Junichi Kanemaru *Shizuka Ito *Takako Honda *Nobuo Tobita *Yumi Kakazu *Masafumi Kimura *Takehito Koyasu *Yuko Minaguchi *Koichi Yamadera *Hiroshi Tsuchida *Mana Hirata *Takuya Sato *Ryotaro Okiayu *Madoka Yonezawa *Wasabi Mizuta *Ben Hiura *Tsutomu Tareki Category:Predictions Category:Non-Japanese Animated Shows